Fractured or deformed long bones, e.g., femur, tibia, are typically repaired, reconstructed and/or healed using an elongated rod, often referred to as a “nail,” which is inserted into the intramedullary canal of the bone. Once inserted, there is a need to stabilize bone segments or parts relative to the nail or rod to enhance the healing, repair and/or reconstruction process. To this end, intramedullary nails may have one or more transverse holes, which may be formed perpendicular to the long axis of the nail and/or at an angle relative to the long axis of the nail, for the passage of bone screws, nails, bolts, pins or other fixation elements that traverse the lateral cortex of the femur and may pass through the femoral neck and into the femoral head. Other fixation elements may pass through the nail and the shaft of the femur to prevent unwanted rotation or translation of the nail.
During such a surgical procedure, a surgeon will continually monitor the location of the implants within the bone by using a fluoroscope. Fluoroscopy allows the surgeon to see the locations of the femur, the nail in the femur, and any transverse fixation elements being installed. The surgeon is then able to aim a drill and to correctly insert the fixation elements, e.g., screws, into the nail holes at the desired femur locations.
Existing targeting devices for orthopedic implants are frequently described as being radio-transparent or radiolucent, however, they are sufficiently dense or thick-walled to cause scattering of the radiation being used. Frequently this is caused by the material being used, but is also caused by the configuration of the structure of the device. X-ray scattering compromises accuracy by detracting from the clarity of the operative site, which may make the operative procedure longer and more difficult.